Overwhelmed by Darkness
by vintagerockstar
Summary: Koganei is currently fighting with the Tendoujigoku(did i spell that right?) but during the three days that Recca was gone to visit the eighth dragon, something happened. Pls R+R!!!
1. Prologue

Overwhelmed by Darkness  
  
Darkness filled the room. He sat there, thinking of a solution. It was dreadful, she was coming back. How will he hide this truth from her?How is he going to explain to her?  
  
He did not want her to know about what he had planned, no, he never did want her to know. But now she was coming back? And he was in this kind of state. What can he do? What will he do?  
  
"Mori-sama, Ojou-san's flight has arrived, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"Who is picking her up?!"  
  
"The guards are at the airport now."  
  
"Try to delay it until tomorrow, I can't let her see me like this! Say I'm on a business trip, that I will be back by tomorrow. Don't let her know that I am here."  
  
"Hai, Mori-sama."  
  
Mokuren said, then withdrew out of the ever-dark room. He loved her. And he would rather die then to let her feel devastated.  
  
It was a Saturday morning, Mori Kouran has united with the strongest and the most dangerous madougu that was created.  
  
Mori Kouran stared at the television in front of him. There he watches the beautiful hazel-hair girl with petite in size.  
  
Soon, he will be able to see her again. After five years 


	2. Disaster strikes

Hi to one and all who are reading my fic.I just want to say that it's my first fic so I'm not really an expert in writing yet. But I'm trying hard!!!So please no flames!!! Please support me with your reviews if you like it!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
'BBBRRRIIINNN!!!!" The bell for the last period had just went off. Koganei stretched himself in his chair while listening to the homework assignment the teacher was issuing.  
  
"All right, you are all dismissed."  
  
"Finally! Man she talks too much."  
  
"Whack!!" A flying duster landed perfectly on Kaoru's face leaving a rectangular mark on his face.  
  
"Koganei Kaoru! I advise that you do your weekend assignment and the additional homework that you did not do when you were absent or you would be facing me for 2 weeks detention "  
  
"Hai sensei!" Koganei replied. He couldn't be bothered to quarrel with her as he knew well what might happen if he did so.  
  
Walking out of the class, someone smacked Koganei right on the head  
  
"YO! Koganei. Seems that Watanabe-sensei really got ya just now." "Urgh! Don't even talk to me about it. She really needs to loosen up a bit." "Hey, you haven't seen the worst yet. You know Ueno, he had to stand outside the class holding two buckets of water just because he was late for her class." Mikage said. Mikage Hiroshi happened to be the 2nd top student in the whole level. (I guess I don't have to say who is the 1st ne?) He and the Anki wielder have been close friends ever since Koganei transferred into the class.  
  
"HEY!!!Since it is a Friday, let's go to the mall to watch a movie. Maybe we might be able to see Recca-niichan and the others there!" Koganei exclaimed.  
  
Without waiting for Mikage to answer, Koganei grabbed him by the hand and dashed across the hall creating a gust of wind as he ran.  
  
-At the mall-  
  
Holding an ice cream in hand, Koganei gleefully walked around the mall with a crying Mikage. And indeed he did get to find Recca and gang at mall. Now Koganei was going to the arcade with Mikage as well as Recca and gang while they wait for time to pass.  
  
-A few hours ago-  
  
"OOO!!This is so nice! Hmm, I want that one too! Hey but this taste nicer." A sweatdropped Mikage was staring at Koganei who was picking his choice of ice cream. In the end, Koganei chose the special, 'The Mountain' which was made up of all the toppings the ice cream store had to offer. "Ne Mikage, I don't think you would mind that I buy this right?" "Not at all Koganei, not at all." Surprisingly Mikage was treating Koganei to ice cream. (He's so cruel!! Must have cost a bomb.Hehex)  
  
Walking out of the ice cream store, Koganei spotted a silver hair teenager and immediately he recognized it as Mikagami. "Mikagami-niichan!!" Koganei screamed like there was no tomorrow causing the people in the mall to turn and look at Koganei's direction. Knowing that it was Koganei who was calling him, Mikagami started to walk off without stopping. He did not want to be embarrassed by this 13-year-old.  
  
Mikagami walked back to where he and the gang were. He then told about his encounter with the Anki wielder to Yanagi. Before Yanagi could say anything, the fanged teeth teenager soon appeared in front of Mikagami and Yanagi.  
  
"HI!! Ne Mikagami-niichan, why didn't you turn when you knew that I called you?"  
  
"Don't do that again. It's embarrassing" Mikagami said in his usual cold tone.  
  
"So, even the fridge boy feels embarrassed, you can just freeze those people and they would never bother you again. That is if they melt in time to see you move away from your creation of human ice sculptures." Fuuko said to Mikagami. Even though they were together, Fuuko could never resist the urge to tease him.  
  
"Please Fuuko, I had enough for one day." Mi-chan pleaded.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop bothering you for awhile."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recca and all had planned on watching the show 'Summer Dream' and as they still have about half an hour to go, they might as well spend time in the arcade. At the arcade, Mikagami was forced to play the Dance Revolution while the others sat back and enjoy the show.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! Mikagami, you dance like a loser! C'mon, don't tell me you never dance before? Even my grandma can do better!" Recca screamed at Mikagami's failed attempt to actually step on the arrow without missing.  
  
Mikagami was getting angry with the flame caster and would be readily to slice him into half with his ensui if only Yanagi was not here. He tried to tolerate with Recca and Domon but they only seemed to criticize more. Hang on Mikagami, don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper.Tokiya thought, trying to curb his temper. "Hey Mikagami, what's wrong? Having long hair isn't enough to turn you to a girl? Then maybe now I just want to say you dance just like a girl!"  
  
That was enough Mikagami thought. He got down from the machine and tossed both Domon and Recca out of the arcade.  
  
"Monkeys." 


	3. Your movie

HI!!! Thanx 2 those who reviewed 2 my lousy chapter. cant blame me ya know. I'm NEW!!! Hahax.ok.so this is it. My new chapter, hope ya peepx wil STILL be reading this boring-fic-o-mine. Just a quick explanation about when this took place. If those who read the manga, you should know that in chapter 22, if you recall, Aoi became a transfer student in the school of the Hokages. That is where this fic is taken place, but I decided to extend that period of time . Hehex, you will know later why I did this. So pls continue to read on!! I will try to make it nicer than the last few! Although I can't guarantee a quick change.  
  
"Monkeys."  
  
"MOU!!! Mi-chan, its all your fault! Now we are banned from the arcade!"  
  
"Nice job Mikagami." Complained a badly bruised Recca.  
  
"Well, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the monkeys who do not know how to differentiate the gender of humans." Mikagami shrugged.  
  
"Is that why you and Fuuko-chan are together? I mean both of you are seriously acting totally different from your gender and.."  
  
BISH!!!  
  
"Excuse me kids, if you want to wreck some more things, I suggest you take it outside. You have already destroyed $1million yen worth of tables and the hole in the ceiling." The timid security guard said.  
  
-A few minutes ago-  
  
After the all so stupefied Domon said that both Mikagami and Fuuko act o-so- different from their gender.  
  
"You are so dead you know, Ishijima Domon." Fuuko and Tokiya said in unison.  
  
Then both took everything that they could from the shops nearest to them, which was unfortunate for them as what they picked were a table and a chair from a posh restaurant.  
  
Then finding that slamming things on his head is not enough to went their anger, Fuuko used her usual deadly punches and sent him outta the mall in the most unusual manner which was through the ceiling.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
And as usual, the ever rich Tokiya Mikagami paid for the money with a cash card which is what he usually does when he was out with the Hokages (Goodness!! Where did he get all that money? Hey Mi-chan, do you want a step daughter?? * grins duB * Mikagami: don't even think about it.)  
  
It was about time they got into the cinema, three more minutes and the movie would be screened.  
  
They zoomed past the human beings that were blocking their way, and bought the necessary snacks that consist of popcorns, nachos and soft drinks. As usual, Mikagami was paying for it. (If you continue to read this fic, you might see more often of this.)  
  
It was packed with a lot of people in the cinema.  
  
"So it was true" Fuuko whispered.  
  
"What's true?" Kaoru said with query.  
  
"They said that this movie topped the charts in almost all the countries that it have showed in. It was so great in demand that even America filmed it."  
  
"Wow." The Hokages and Mikage replied.  
  
When the film started, it showed a petite girl with hazel brown hair. The sun was about to set, standing beside the Sakura tree on a hill, a tear dropped down from her porcelain like face. Then, a beautiful filled the silence.  
  
"I will always remember, the love and the memories you've given me. I will always remember."  
  
-After the movie-  
  
* Sniff sniff *  
  
The two girls were crying to their hearts contents with both their boyfriends trying their best to comfort them.  
  
"It's so touching!!!" Even the strong-build Domon was feeling sad by this movie.  
  
"Yeah, it really catches the attention of the audiences. Look at how many girls came out crying!" Recca exclaimed.  
  
"Sniff.s..he w.as s..o pi..tif.ul!!" Fuuko managed to say within her sobs.  
  
"Oh man, its not going to be a crying mood is it?" Koganei squealed. He liked the movie but he was not those that would feel touchy about it. He really liked the movie, but what captured him most was the female lead. He thought she was beautiful, no, she was like an angel.  
  
"Hmm, what was her name again?"  
  
"Whose name? Koganei are you alright? You seemed a bit weird ever since you watched the show, like you were sucked into the screen. Wait a minute, don't tell me that you fell for the female actress?? Oh my gosh!" Mikage said excited about this new discovery.  
  
"Shut up! Its not like I like her or anything, it's just that she acted really well, and, well."  
  
"She's called Hitomi Rikku. " Tokiya explained.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Mikage exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you know that there is something called the acknowledgment and credits?"  
  
"Oh, I see." Koganei said.  
  
"Hitomi Rikku, Hitomi Rikku."Koganei repeated.  
  
"KOGANEI!!!LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!!"  
  
But it was too late, the Anki wielder had crashed into a certain somebody."  
  
duB: Hahax.So how did you all find this fic? I've tried my best to make it sound readable and that it does not suck that much. Hehex.  
  
Kaoru: What's with the suspension? It's making me feel more and more anxious!!  
  
duB :Sheesh.Complain some more and I'll make it a yaoi for ya.  
  
(Kaoru shuts up)  
  
Tokiya : Hey, why am I paired up with Fuuko here? Why not Yanagi??  
  
duB : Kill Recca then! If you're not pleased!!  
  
Tokiya: Gladly. I've been waiting a damn long time for this.  
  
* Tokiya kills Recca and pairs up with Yanagi. * 


	4. Meeting of you

Hey ppepx!!! Juz wana say how I appreciate your reviews.hahax.I guess I'm getting real lame. Alright, this is my fourth story. Continue to read this pls!!!  
  
Kenren 19- Er that part that you said, it was a behind the scene, but something happened to my com so I couldn't amend it hahax, quite a lame excuse though -.-"  
  
Sofia/3sh- Hold ur horses!!! I'm a student too ya know!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Overwhelmed by Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Great! Just great! I was just daydreaming like a stupid fool and now I'm being rammed into? I will never hear the end of this.  
  
"Gomen," I could hear, guess it's a girl whom knocked me down, maybe I could work on my cuteness, hehex, you never know, she might fall in love with me.  
  
"Aa, daijoubu, it's ok!" I grinned in her direction and standing up at the same time.  
  
She wore a cap like those of Joker's when he first visited us when we were discussing about the Tendoujigoku, just that it was a Nike cap. She had hazel color hair but she highlighted it in little strands of blue. But she looked exceptionally kawaii.WAIT!!! What the.what am I thinking about?  
  
"Sorry about that, I really didn't mean it, it was like, well, I just didn't catch ya." She talked in a rather American-accent.  
  
"I'm Hitomi, Hitomi Rikku." Taking off her cap as she said that.  
  
I was astonished, I just watch her film and now I see her here? Isn't she supposed to be in Hokkaido?  
  
"NANI?! HITOMI RIKKU!" o.kay, so that was not me.  
  
The next thing, she was facing about half of the mall's homo-sapien (human being) being a pop-star's life is not easy life.  
  
-Half an hour later-  
  
"Whew! That was the last of the autographs! Next time, I better bring Nitta- san along."  
  
"Here, drink this." I offered Rikku a can of sprite. Alright, so what if I offered her a drink? It's just being polite that's all.  
  
Really? Or is it because you met your match?  
  
Match? What are you talking about?  
  
She's pretty isn't she?  
  
Yeah, but, hey! What are you doing? And who are you?  
  
I'm your heart, ya know, the one that pumps blood into the rest of your body?  
  
What do ya want?  
  
Nothing, just to give ya some tips and what you are thinking of, ya know, everyone's hearts do THAT.  
  
Yeah Yeah. I believe ya, really I do.  
  
Che, fine then, can't be bothered with you kid.  
  
"Ano, hello?"  
  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my conversation with my "so-called" heart and looked at the rather confused Rikku.  
  
"Oh, nothing I just wanted to thank ya for this drink. But you were not responding since I was waving in front of your face for like a lot of times.  
  
"Ok, yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"Hmm, oh, I hadn't get you to introduce yourself."  
  
"I'm Koganei, Koganei Kaoru."  
  
"Nice to meet you Koganei."  
  
She stretched out her hand and I took it. She was really a nice girl. She was different from the pop-stars.  
  
"Ne Koganei, seems like you have forgotten all about us har."  
  
"Yeah, flirt."  
  
Mikage and Hokage said.  
  
"Ara, so they are your friend. Nice to meet ya, I'm Hitomi Rikku" Rikku bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm Recca Hanabishi and this are my fr." The sentence was cute off by Fuuko since she punched him on the head.  
  
"HI!!! I simply love you movie!! How did you act so perfect?" Fuuko exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Ah, er."  
  
"How about coming over to our house and we can like talk?" I blurted out. Oh shit, shouldn't have said that, we met like not even one day yet. She night not even agree, I mean she is after all an actress.  
  
"Ok. I mean no harm doing so and you guys are so kind, Today's my off-day and it's been a long time ever since I left Tokyo. But I'm kinda hungry now."  
  
"Its ok, Hime can cook up some meal and Mum can help out too." Recca said.  
  
Ok, at least she is coming with us. That's a good thing right? -At home-  
  
"EH!!! So you mean you went to school in Singapore when you were 8?! Sugoi!" Mikage whom surprisingly was going to stay over at MY house was talking to Rikku.  
  
"Hai, my father sent me there to study believing that I would get a good education there, but I still took Japanese as my first language." Rikku went on.  
  
I was surprised at her life story. She was the same age as me but led a difficult life. She had to study hard there and at the same time take up numerous lessons.  
  
"So, life must be pretty hard ne?" I said, half whispering it. I did not want her to think that I pity her.  
  
But all she did was smile at me.  
  
"Iie, it was not hard at all. I organized my time wisely. And I had fun there."  
  
I flashed her one of my infamous grin and I was returned with an angelic smile of hers.  
  
"DINNER IS READY!!" screamed Yanagi, though it sounded more like she was talking to us. But it was enough to get Domon, Recca and Fuuko to scatter to the table. Then me, Mikage, Tokiya-niichan and Rikku followed suit.  
  
Dinner was pleasant and there were loud noises that were contributed by Recca-niichan and Domon-niichan. And amazingly Fuuko-neechan did not make any noise. I guess Tokiya-niichan was the only one who could shut her up since he kept on stuffing her with food and when she was munching on them he would occasionally smile at her causing Fuuko-niichan to blush abit.  
  
I stared at Rikku and found her chatting with Kagero-san. She and the 400- year-old Hokage member could really talk it out well.  
  
-After dinner-  
  
A melodious ringtone came filling the room when everyone was watching "The making of Summer Dream".  
  
"Excuse me." Rikku said, feeling abit embarrassed about the sudden ringing of her handphone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi? Hai, I'm now at a friend's house. Yes I know about it. A conference tomorrow? Wakata, you want to some down here."I listened to the conversation Rikku was having with I suppose her manager, it has to be since managers are always so troublesome and call you about every 5 minutes to ensure your safety.  
  
-Back in the hall-  
  
"Ah, gomen, my manager just called, she's coming to pick me up." See what I mean.  
  
"So is she coming here or do you have to meet her somewhere else?" Kagero- san asked.  
  
"Iie, she knows where I am. I told her about here." Rikku replied  
  
After about half an hour, the show ended and there was a ring on the doorbell. Kagero-san went to answer the door and it revealed a beautiful lady who had grayish-hair and wore a black suit.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you but do happen to know a certain 13 year old girl called Rikku?" The lady asked.  
  
"Ah. Nitta-san!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Rikku, do you know how late it is? You still have a schedule to keep up with! If this is going to happen again, I shall have to suspend you from your day offs" reprimanded the lady.  
  
"Ah! Gomen, I was at a mall when I met this people." Rikku explained.  
  
"I apologize on the behalf of Rikku, she must have imposed you for a while." Nitta-san bowed.  
  
She looked like a mother to Rikku, teaching her what she can or can't do. But there is one thing about her that amazes me is that how she could stay so calm even when Rikku was with people she met for the 1st time.  
  
"Well, I guess its good bye then. I will contact ya all through Kirisawa- san then. Jya!" Rikku waved her good byes to us. I didn't know she had Fuuko-niichan's handphone number. Oh well, maybe she gave it to Rikku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
duB: Ok!!! So that's it for this chappie!!  
  
Kaoru: Hehex, slog ya head off for this chapter ne?  
  
duB: yeap. hahax  
  
Fuuko: I WANT THE RINGTONE!!!  
  
duB:sheesh, take it then.  
  
(duB passes her the ringtone)  
  
Fuuko: YAH!!!  
  
Tokiya: Monkeys.  
  
duB: you should be glad that I didn't match you up together with Raiha.  
  
Fuuko: EH!!! How can you guys say this about Raiha!  
  
(Blasts her Fuujin at us.)  
  
Oh well.stay tune for the NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	5. Past Lives

Hiya!!! It's me again! YEAH!! I'm having a holiday so I can at least find time to write!! Alright, this is chapter 5!!! Well just to give ya an insight of this, I got this inspiration from Ayumi's song "Voyage", I mean I got the inspiration from her MV so if it sucks, erm, you can flame me. Hahax.  
-Koganei's dream-  
  
"Hn? What is happening? What the."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light shone on Koganei, causing him to wince abit. The light then disappeared and darkness took over. " Koganei Kaoru, how long has it been? Five thousand years?"  
  
"Who's there?" Kaoru demanded, he didn't like the tone of the guy. Whether he is good or bad. Five thousand years? What the heck was this mysterious person talking about?  
  
"You don't have to know who I am but I'm the protector of Honou no Miko. An angel that's all. " The man spoke. He was an angel all right but he looks different. He had three pairs of wings, one covering his eyes, the other his legs and the middle one was probably for flying purposes.  
  
"What? Look, I don't have time to waste here, I don't even know you in the first place. Send me back. NOW!" Koganei was angry. He didn't like this man. He might not be your average happy angel but he really has a strong power, Koganei could sense it.  
  
"Hold your horses young man. In this portal, time passes a lot faster then you think, one minute in your world mean six days here, I created this portal so that I could use it on you. You're still the same even after 5000 years aren't you? I'm just going to unfold your past life to you, whether you like it or not. And you WILL watch it, even if you protest. Without me, you will never leave this place."  
  
"Kuso, fine then." The Anki wielder said.  
  
"You better learn some manners here young boy. Treat your elders with respect, I'm about, let me see, hmm, 7000 years older then you brat. My powers can squash you in a matter of seconds. Well, I guess I better not waste any precious time of yours, let's get started"  
  
The angel started chanting some words, then, a mirror appeared in thin air beside Koganei. Soon, an image of a pond appeared and soon Koganei felt funny and before he knew it, he was standing at the spot where the pond was located.  
  
"Nani? What the."  
  
"OI!!! Kazuma! The Lord is expecting you in the grand hall! What are you doing?!" Koganei turned to find an obese looking guy ran towards his direction. Koganei wanted to dodge the guy but he found himself rooted to the ground. When the guy was almost going to bang into Kaoru, he didn't even see Kaoru and even went past him like he was invisible!  
  
"Nani?! Am I a ghost or what?" Koganei whirled.  
  
"You ain't n no ghost, you just appear like this." Koganei turned to the source of voice and found a chibi angel drinking sake in front of him.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DRINKING SAKE?! HURRY UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH!!!" Screamed the angry yet cute Koganei.  
  
"Ne, its not as simple as you think you know, you can't rush the mirror. And after all, I can't fast forward this thing like what you have in your world." The angel humbly said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ah! Gomen Jirou, I was just wondering what a nice day it was. Hey, did the Lord said what it was about?"  
  
Both of them (Koganei and angel-san) turned and found that at the side of a lake lay a handsome young man around 16 years of age. Somehow he represents an older version of Koganei.  
  
"Is that."  
  
"Yeah, that's you, in your past life that is. Names Koganei Kazuma. That's how you will precisely look like when you grow older, even your height will shoot up " Interrupted Angel.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's about your engagement with Fuumi. You know how that girl is lovesick over you. But have you ever really liked her?" Mentioned the Jirou guy.  
  
"I dunno. I never did thought of her more than a little sister. Well, it's no use guessing is it? I think I better go now. You never know when he would actually get angry and suspend me from my missions just because I came late!"  
  
They both followed Koganei no. 2 and his friend called Jirou to this so- called Lord. When they reached a waterfall, Koganei saw their destination, it was beyond the waterfall. In there, Koganei was positive it would reveal the hideout of where Koganei no. 2 lived. Koganei no. 2 knocked on the wall two times. Then, the waterfall stopped flowing and the two ninjas walked inside accompanied by Koganei and Angel san.  
  
So this waterfall is a camouflage to cover the hideout. Koganei thought  
  
Once in, it was an underground passage that was lighted by the torches. It looked more like a mine then a hideout. They continued to follow them until they reached a particular cave that linked to several little houses. Jirou left Kazuma and Kazuma immediately knelt down.  
  
"Gomen Lord Hideaki, I was at the river when Jirou.."  
  
"Do not need to explain. Come in, I'm at the pond." Ordered a voice.  
  
Kazuma, without second thought, stood up and proceeded into the largest house. He walked through an open door where Kaoru suddenly realized that it was the door that led to the pond, he was surprised that there was water in this underground passage. Once in, they saw a man in his mid thirties, he was looking in the pond and feeding the Kois (Japanese fish) that lived there.  
  
" Kazuma, isn't it a lovely weather? Come, join me." Lord Hideaki spoke in a stable tone.  
  
"Lord, is it, is it about Fuumi?" Kazuma questioned, he knew that sooner or later he had to face the fact.  
  
"Well, I guess sooner or later the decision has to be made, dragging it later might not help much. After all she wishes to know how you feel. Even as her father, she doesn't even listen to me. I have failed as a Lord."  
  
"I'm sure that she respects you as much as I do." Kazuma reassured.  
  
"Is it? Well, I'm not pressurizing you if that's what you think. You can take time to consider this engagement. But it is best that you do. Fuumi is not those kind of patient girl, I don't need to tell you about that, furthermore you have seen her grow up. But that is not the only thing I've summoned you for."  
  
"Then what is it my Lord?"  
  
"Have you heard of the Honou no Miko? Two thousand years ago, a fairy was created from a flame. Kami named her as Honou no Miko, the maiden of flame. She was the guardian of the Sun and the controller of the flame. But when she came down to earth, she found a man abusing his wife. She was filled with rage that she flamed the man and threatened to kill all mankind. It was then did Kami stepped in to stop her blackmail. He sealed her in a tree and ordered men to pray to her annually so that she will not try to break the seal. But a few weeks ago, the witch and her followers unsealed the spell and captured the Miko." Lord Hideaki spoke as more fury was heard as he mentioned the clan.  
  
"But Lord Hideaki, I thought we fought with them and they were to be banished from our region?"  
  
"They were suppose to, but I think the old witch sneaked in the night and cast the sleep spell on the guards. With her superior witchery, what is not possible."  
  
"But, what does she want from the Miko?"  
  
"She wants her powers, the power to control flame. By doing so, she will gain enough power to rule over Japan. So in order to stop her, I'm sending you, my most trusted and best ninja to rescue the Miko. Take her to the village and we'll protect her."  
  
"Wakarimasta, I will not fail you Lord Hideaki."  
  
"Very well, you will set forth three days later and head South, you will come back here the night before you take off, I will give you further information. I suggest you take these three days to practice your skills, I do not want to be send a head of my best man. You are dismissed." Lord Hideaki said, then Kazuma turned to leave.  
  
"Gambate, don't you come back dead." Lord Hideaki spoke to no one in particular.  
  
The two (Kaoru and Angel-san) walked behind Kazuma, stopping right after they left the house.  
  
"So, if you are the protector of the Honou no Miko, then why aren't you mentioned back there?" Kaoru queried.  
  
"Stupid, it was meant to be a secret that no one is to know that I did exist. Kami wanted me to go secretly so to avoid gossips from the other heavenly characters."  
  
"What do you mean? Why must it be like this?"  
  
"Well, when Kami created her, he doted on her as she was always so lonely, but the others thought that Kami favored her, hence, when she was sealed up, Kami sent me to look after her secretly, he knew how much she suffered, and he knew how much their words affected her. She had to act strong and cold hearted in front of others."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"She's a flame, and she feels that it should be her character. But she's always so kind hearted no matter how cold her heart is. She only expresses herself in front of Kami and me."  
  
"She kinda reminds me of Kurei niichan."  
  
"Yeah, oh well. Let's follow Kazuma before he goes out of our sight!" Angel- san exclaimed running towards Kazuma's direction.  
  
Tomorrow was the last day until Kazuma's departure. He had been training hard these two days to prepare himself for the job. It was in the afternoon, Kazuma was sitting near a Sakura tree up on the hill nearby the village. He was exhausted from the day's practice.  
  
"KAZUMA!!!" a female voice called out to him.  
  
He turned and saw a green hair girl running towards his direction holding a box. When she finally reached the hill, she sat down next to him and panted non-stop. When she actually calmed down, she smiled to the brown hair boy and was returned with a grin.  
  
"Next time slow down a little, it's not like I'm gonna run away right?" he teased.  
  
"Mou! I was planning on giving you the bento I made myself! And now you tease me? Then I guess I shall give this delicious bento to Jirou!"  
  
"Don't mind if you do. If Jirou is happy, I'm happy."  
  
After a few seconds, Fuumi stuffed the bento into Kazuma's arms.  
  
"Take it, before I change my mind." She spoke, with a slightly angry tone.  
  
"Oh really, I thought you didn't want to give it to me?"  
  
"Just take it before anyone says I can't make a good wife of yours!"  
  
Kazuma was stunned. He wondered whether he should tell Fuumi that he had not decided about the marriage. But he decided against it, he did not want to upset her. Kazuma leaned back on the tree with his head facing the sky.  
  
"Ne Fuumi, what makes you think I'll make a good husband?"  
  
Fuumi did not say anything, she just slid her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she spoke.  
  
"What makes you think you aren't? I love you for who you are." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Kazuma did not flinch at all, he just sat staring at the sky.  
  
Not now, she's not ready to face the fact. Just not now. Kazuma thought.  
  
But what he did not know was that two certain someone was watching their every move. 


	6. So we meet again

Konnichiwa minna. Gomen for my reviewers!!! I was in a slump and can't figure out what to write!!! AH!!! I'm such a failure. (T_T) Oh well, this is chapter 6 and I hope it is a better chapter.  
  
___________  
  
-Still, in Koganei's dream-  
"Oh well, time to go back now. You will see the rest tomorrow." Angel-san told the Anki wielder.  
  
"Nani? Douste? (Why) I still haven't seen enough!" He reasoned.  
  
"Because THE mirror is not your average mirror where you stare at it to see how handsome you are, it can only teleport you to the past for a few days and after that, you'll have to wait for tomorrow to get it to teleport you there again Get it? Now, I don't wanna argue with a gaki like you, so off you go." With that, a white cloud of dust appeared out of nowhere and Koganei woke up to find himself in his room.  
  
"Che, what a drag. Oh well, better go back to sleep again. I don't wanna wake up with panda eyes." Koganei tugged himself back to bed and soon drifted off to a pleasant sleep.  
-Meanwhile, at the other side of town-  
"Ojou-sama, Master is sleeping now, surely you do not want to wake him up ne?" A man with blue hair told the petite hazel hair child.  
  
"Demo, it's been a long time since I've seen tou-san. Can you please let me just take a peek at him? I really really miss him!" Rikku spoke, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Gomen ne, but Master ordered that no one is allowed to go into the room. Even you, but don't worry, soon you will see him." The man bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. Although she was near to tears, she cheered up a little and smiled. Then she walked away a little disappointed in her heart. She have wished for her to be born into a normal family, riches does not matter much to her, but what she wants more than ever, was to see her kind and loving otou-san smiling at her again. But, it was never to happen.  
-Next day at school-  
  
*YAWN*  
  
"Is there anything wrong Koganei-kun?" The girls that accompany Koganei to school questioned. Recently, his fan club members have increased and every single morning, he was accompanied to school with different girls.  
  
"Iie, nandemo. I didn't really get enough sleep yesterday. I guess its because test is coming up soon, I can't help but think about it." (Is that lame or what?)  
  
"EH!!! Koganei-kun, are you having a fever? It's so rare to see you getting worried over tests, provided you ARE the genius." A brown hair girl exclaimed.  
  
Koganei only smirked, he was too occupied in his thoughts to even smile to his faithful fan members which is an extremely rare thing as he never found it a nuisance to smile. He then proceeded to walk ahead of the girls which made the girls whisper things like " What's wrong with Koganei-kun?" or "Something is wrong with him lately."  
  
As they reach school, there was a big crowd at school, both boys and girls could be heard squealing even 1 km away. Koganei found it peculiar, so he joined in the crowd. He squeezed his way through the students and found Mikage not far away from him. He wiggled his way through to Mikage.  
  
"NE MIKAGE, WHAT'S UP DOWN HERE? WHY'S EVERYONE GATHERING HERE?" Koganei screamed, he couldn't even hear his own voice when he said those words. The squeals were far too loud, but he hoped Mikage heard him. Fortunately, he did hear and turned his head to face the black hair teen. Mikage brightened up and screamed excitedly to Koganei, "RIKKU-CHAN IS HERE! SHE IS HERE, IN THIS SCHOOL. AND SHE IS WEARING OUR SCHOOL UNIFORM!"  
  
"USO (NO WAY)!"  
  
"YOU GOT IT MAN, SHE IS H-E-R-E. SHE IS STUDYING IN THIS SCHOOL!!" Mikage told Kaoru and pinching him at the same time to assure his friend that he is not dreaming.  
  
Kaoru quickly ran to the centre of the crowd to see whether his friend was telling the truth. Soon, his eyes grew to twice its original size. Mikage was not lying, she really was here. Koganei saw that she was sweatdropping a lot, she must be shock that her presence has alerted the whole school students.  
-Flashback-  
Rikku was sitting in her limousine with her manager, Nitta, in the car. Rikku was not really paying attention to what she was saying. In fact, she was staring out at the streets as the car pass by the familiar streets that she used to know, but did not remember the street name. If you ever ask her where the zoo in Singapore was, she could even bring you there with her being blindfolded.  
  
"Rikku, are you listening to me?" Nitta averted her attention. Rikku turned towards the gray hair lady that had fine features.  
  
"Yep, I'm listening." Rikku replied in perfect English. She was not used to talking to her manager in Japanese, since she met her in Singapore. She remembered that time when she was only nine, and it was on the day that her school had organized a play and she got through the audition acting as the main actress. Nitta had offered her a road to fame and had signed a contract with her. But it was not really her decision in being a star, mainly it was her otou-san who had agreed to it. She did not question why as she loved her father too much to defy his wish.  
  
"Rikku," Nitta who was sitting opposite her, stretched her hand to Rikku and rested it on her lap "I don't want you to think that I am controlling you, but seriously since you have returned to Japan, you must get a school, I don't want you to have a private teacher."  
  
"I understand, I will do as you wish." Rikku replied. Rikku smiled to her, reassuring her that she will be alright and will not act against Nitta.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I could have understood you better. But I guess we knew each other at a wrong way. I could only treat you as the star, and as your manager." Nitta spoke to Rikku, barely facing her.  
  
Rikku, shocked at her words turned to look at Nitta who was at that time, about to break down into a sob. But before she could say a word, the driver had already stop driving and left his seat to open the door to allow Rikku to get out of the car. Rikku walked out of her seat and thanked her driver. (Just to tell you, Rikku doesn't like to be escorted to school so Nitta-san did not came out of the car with her.)  
  
After she watched the limousine drove off, she saw that everyone had his or her eyes on her. She knew that it meant something bad, and she was right. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by her fans (which were practically everybody).  
-End of Flashback-  
Koganei wanted to help her a lot. He soon lit up and had a perfect foolproof plan that would help her. He ran up towards Rikku and grabbed her hand, he pulled her with him and ran across the crowd and towards the school. Rikku just tagged along still shocked from the sudden pull. They ran up the stairs and up to the rooftop. Since Koganei was an excellent athletic, he managed to reach the rooftop before any of the people knew where they were.  
  
At the rooftop, Rikku was not panting like any of the girls that Koganei knew would.  
  
"Er, why aren't you panting? I mean usually I know that girls would pant a lot since they ran up seven staircases." Koganei asked. (What a stupid question, gomen to the Koganei lovers out there. (-.-"). Just doing my job.)  
  
"Are you kidding? I was the international champion in the track and field competition, not all girls are what you think. Besides, that was not even a warm up for me." Rikku boasted a little. " But arigato for saving me from that crowd down there, seriously I didn't know what to do myself."  
  
"Don't mention it, but if you really wanna thank me, go on a date with me!" Koganei replied in his usual kawaii tone. Rikku blushed at his mention of the word 'date'. Kaoru noticed this and immediately said, "Hey, don't take it so seriously, I was just kidding. It's a joke."  
  
Rikku was back to her happy self.  
  
Koganei then escorted her to the general office, since she would surely be disturbed by the students, where she would be given her class and timetable. At the office, everybody was polite to her. She was taken to the headmaster's office with Koganei still following behind her.  
  
"Ah, Hitomi-san, it is a pleasure to see you. I welcome you to this school on behalf of the whole school. I see that you have got acquainted with Koganei-san here. Oh well, here is your schedule for this year. And coincidentally, you have been assigned to be in the same class as Koganei- san. Oh well, you can leave class now, it would soon start." Both the students bowed and exited from the door.  
  
"Nani yo, both of us the same class. I can't believe this world is so small." Koganei spoke.  
  
"But aren't you happy? I mean both of us are in the same class, ne, Koganei- kun?" Koganei blushed at the sight of Hitomi. He could not figure out why he felt something for her when she smiled at him.  
  
"Eh, you remembered my name? Surprise surprise." Koganei replied, trying to change the subject. "Of course I remember you, you invited me over to your house together with Recca-kun and the others. Not to mention, erm, what was his name? Mikage-kun?"  
  
"RIKKU-CHAN!" Speaking of the devil. Kaoru thought. Mikage ran towards their direction and when he stopped, he was panting away heavily. "Take it easy, Mikage, she's not gonna run away." Koganei said to his green hair friend. "But that time our meeting was so short! I thought I would not see you again!" Mikage answered in a almost-near-to-tears tone. (Sounds a little like Kazuya from Hana Yori Dango.) "I haven't forgotten about you, Mikage-kun." Rikku told the teen. Hiroshi clapped his hand together with Rikku's, all starry eyed.  
  
Geez, what a let down. Koganei thought.  
  
You jealous aren't you?  
  
What? Me, jealous? Pu-lease. Hey Heart, are you talking to me again?  
  
Yeah so what kid?  
  
Sheesh, nothing.  
  
Oh well, you ARE jealous.  
  
How do you know? You're not me.  
  
Well, I'm YOUR HEART. Of course I know.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Koganei shook off the thought and saw that Mikage was calling him to hurry up. Koganei ran towards them and when he reached the both of them, they proceeded to their classroom for their first lesson. Oblivious to them, a lot of people wanted to talk to the young star but was afraid of Koganei. But all's well ends well. Koganei had a new challenge he would need to face soon.  
  
_____________  
  
duB: Ah!! Finish this chappie!!  
  
Angel-san: Ometeto! (Congrats) *Pops champagne*  
  
duB: Arigato Angel-san! I'm so touched!! To all those out there, thank you for your support! 


End file.
